Winter's Wind
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Es la primera navidad que Scorpius pasa en casa de los Weasley. Y la locura familiar se desata con la ausencia del abeto tradicional. Scorpius piensa un plan para que Rose deje de estar enfurruñada, pero puede que su plan no salga según quería aunque puede que lleve al mismo resultado. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Lista de Estaciones. Invierno. Palabra: Abeto.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_.

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí usados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veinte de diciembre y en la Madriguera seguían sin su abeto navideño. Todas las miradas recayeron en Ron. El pelirrojo era el encargado de comprar un árbol pero por complicaciones del ministerio llego tarde y no había disponibles. No podían entender cómo se podían reservar cinco mil abetos. Simplemente carecía de lógica. ¿Quién compraba tantos abetos? Luego descubrieron que lo había comprado el propio ministerio para decorar las oficinas. Ron se dio de cabezazos con recursos humanos. Intentó por todo los medios que le cediesen uno, pero ni siquiera pasó del primer trámite de solicitud. Harry, que era jefe de aurores, no paso de la puerta. Ese año no había abeto.

Rose estaba enfurruñada por ese motivo. Miraba la esquina donde año a año se veía un gran árbol cargado de regalos. Rose disfrutaba con ese abeto, siempre era ella con el resto de sus primos los que envolvían de adornos todas las ramas. Era una tradición especial que nunca se habían saltado. Y ese año se la habían arrebatado. Precisamente ese año, la primera navidad que pasaba con Scorpius. Empezaba a creer que su padre había perdido el abeto a propósito para impedir que pasase una agradable navidad con su novio.

Scorpius se acercó a ella con una sonrisa educada y contenida y un vaso de ponche de huevo. Rose intento mantenerse seria y exacerbada para que su padre no la viera sonreír pero le fue imposible. Esa aptitud de perpetuo caballero educado y porte perfecto la divertía enormemente. Rose recordó lo que pensó la primera vez que vio a Scorpius, en el andén a Hogwarts hacia seis años. Estaba con su padre Draco y ambos estaban tan rígidos y señoriales que Rose pensó que se habían escapado de algún cuadro de la Mansión Black, donde vivía su tío Harry.

Esa primera impresión no se le había borrado, por suerte le hizo la suficiente gracia como para desoír a su padre y entablar una conversación cuando Scorpius pidió permiso para sentarse en el compartimento. Y de esa primera conversación se desencadenaron dos cosas. Una amistad improbable e indestructible entre Albus y Scorpius. Y un romance cargado de misterio entre Scorpius y Rose. Y aunque cueste creerlo fue la amistad con Albus lo que trajo más complicaciones a Scorpius. El mediano de los Potter era una bomba andante mucho más peligrosa que su hermano James. James era un bromista pero tenía ciertos límites. Albus por su parte era la reencarnación de Fred. Incluso su tío George le llamaba así a veces.

Esa personalidad hiperactiva que envolvía a Albus le propicio un buen sin número de castigos a Scorpius por seguirle e intentar detenerle usando la razón. Y sin embargo el vinculo que se fue desarrollando con Rose nunca dio problemas. Su relación se forjó de una forma tan natural que apenas se sorprendieron cuando se declararon mutuamente. Nadie se sorprendió de su noviazgo. Salvo Ron y el resto de sus hermanos que seguían llevando el chip Weasley de sobreprotección. Scorpius tuvo que pasar un sinfín de pruebas y miradas asesinas hasta que poco a poco Ron se quedo solo en la defensa de su primogénita.

— ¿Puedo devolverte ya la varita? — Preguntó Scorpius ofreciéndole el ponche a Rose. Esta lo cogió y se lo bebió de un trago.

— Claro.

— Mejor sigo guardándola. No quiero que mates a mi suegro. — Dijo Scorpius sentándose a su lado y pasándole la mano por encima del hombro. — Alégrate un poco Rose. Es invierno, tu estación favorita y es navidad. Estas con tu familia, deberías estar contenta aunque no haya un abeto.

— Tú no lo entiendes, Scorpius. Ese abeto era importante. Era una forma de que formases parte de la familia. Ya no serías solo un amigo de Albus, mi novio o el enemigo mortal de mi padre. Serías parte de la familia Weasley y Potter. No sé como explicártelo, pero sentía la necesidad de que decorásemos este árbol, juntos. Convertir una tradición en un momento para nosotros dos solos. —Trató de explicarse Rose mirando fijamente a Scorpius. El chico asentía despacio.

— Está bien. Ven conmigo. — Dijo Scorpius levantándose del sillón y tirando de Rose para que le siguiera. La pelirroja dejo que la guiase hasta el primer piso. Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas cuando se encerraron en un cuarto y Scorpius sello mágicamente la puerta. Entonces la extrañeza tensó su expresión. Scorpius seguía tirando de ella hasta la ventana y la abría con cuidado de que no se oyese en el piso de abajo. Sin pensárselo dos veces saltó por la ventana y rodó por la nieve unos metros más abajo. Rose le siguió y ambos acabaron sobre la nieve, uno encima de otro.

Tras unos minutos incómodos, que acabaron con el robo de un beso por parte de Rose, se pusieron en pie y corrieron para salir de la luz y esconderse. Scorpius se adelantó un poco a Rose y regreso con una bolsa negra de cuero gastado. Rose le preguntó pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa misteriosa. Durante media hora anduvieron en silencio por las colinas que rodeaban la casa. El único sonido era el del viento cortándoles con su frialdad y el crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies. Rose se maldijo por no haber traído algo de abrigo y maldijo a Scorpius por no haberle dicho que estarían andando por la nieve durante días.

Entonces Rose chocó contra el cuerpo de Scorpius que se había detenido. Miró por encima del hombro y no puedo evitar lanzar un chillido de alegría y tirarse sobre el joven Malfoy. Scorpius tuvo que hacer equilibrios y malabares para no caerse sobre la nieve. Delante de ellos un abeto enorme y frondoso se alzaba. Rose se sentía una niña pequeña aplaudiendo de alegría mientras abrazaba constantemente a Scorpius que solo podía reírse de la reacción desproporcionada de la pelirroja.

Scorpius tiró la bolsa de cuero al suelo y se agachó a abrirla. Rose estaba tan concentrada en el abeto que no vio lo que hacía Scorpius hasta que un reflejo plateado llamó su atención. Un hacha de presencia intimidante apareció de la raída bolsa. El joven Malfoy se veía francamente aterrador con el hacha en la mano. No ayudaba demasiado su pose y sus ojos grises. Sonrió a Rose y alzó el hacha con fuerza. La bajó con contundencia y el árbol tembló con el hachazo. Otro hachazo. Y otro. Era una visión bastante estrambótica, en medio de la noche un chico rubio con el temple más serio que existe, con un hacha en la mano y usándola como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y junto a él una chica pelirroja que no paraba de reír y saltar de alegría. No sabían que era más perturbador, si Scorpius con pintas de asesino o Rose actuando como una niña de tres años.

Un último golpe, el árbol sucumbió a la gravedad y cayó. Fue un sonido sexo, un chasquido rápido y el abeto empezó a deslizarse ladera abajo rumbo a la Madriguera. Scorpius se quedo boquiabierto sin acabar de creerse lo que pasaba. Rose por su parte puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de Scorpius colina abajo en persecución de aquel abeto que amenazaba con tirar media casa. Malfoy tiró el hacha sobre la nieve cuando tropezó la primera vez, no quería clavársela por un descuido. El segundo tropiezo no tuvo tanta suerte y terminó rodando por la pendiente como si fuera una pelota. Rose por su parte se lanzó sobre el abeto y saco su varita.

— Arresto Momentum. — Gritó con fuerza haciendo que se detuviese de golpe y provocando que Rose fuera lanzada sobre la nieve que separaba el abeto de la casa. Cayó de cara sobre el suelo creando una curiosa estela mientras se arrastraba por él, escupiendo trozos de hielo. El jaleo atrajo la atención de los habitantes de la casa que salieron justo a tiempo de ver como la espalda de Scorpius se fundía con la pared de madera de la Madriguera. Estaba totalmente cubierto de nieve, casi parecía un muñeco de nieve si no fuera por el suave y continúo quejido que salía de sus labios.

— Es la última vez que trato de cumplir el sueño de mi novia. — Murmuró Scorpius dejándose caer sobre la nieve.

— Tal vez deberías buscarte otra novia que te sea más saludable. — Propuso Ron acuclillándose a su lado y tendiéndole un pañuelo. Nadie vio, a excepción de Scorpius, como Ron le guiñaba un ojo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

— ¡Ron!

— ¡Papa! — Gritaron a la vez Hermione y Rose mirándole fijamente. La primera recriminándole, la segunda con furia.

— ¿Ves lo que te digo? Están locas, yo ya estoy atrapado pero tú puedes librarte. — Le dijo con socarronería a Scorpius mientras le limpiaba la ropa al muchacho. Este sonrió débilmente, no quería que su novia la tomara con él por reírse de esa broma. Y tuvo suerte porque Ron recibió dos pelotazos de nieve en la nuca. Al darse la vuelta para saber quien había sido recibió un tercero entre los ojos. Pudo ver lo suficiente como para lanzarse con Scorpius al suelo y cubrirse tras el abeto antes de que una nueva andanada de bolas de nieve les cayeran encima. — No aceptan muy bien las críticas, ¿Verdad?

— Si es por eso, ¿Por qué la señora Potter también te ha tirado una bola de nieve? — Preguntó Scorpius mientras trataba de entender como se había metido en medio de ese berenjenal.

— Porque mi hermana se apunta a un bombardeo. Nunca mejor dicho. Ahora coge esto y lánzaselo al primero que asome por tu esquina. — Le ordenó Ron dándole una bola de nieve mientras preparaba un buen número de ellas.

— Me he metido en una familia de lunáticos. — Masculló Scorpius mirando por encima del abeto y viendo como se habían construido otros tres frentes. Rose, Lily, Dominique y Victoria ayudaban a Hermione y Ginny a hacer un fuerte mientras lanzaban bolas de nieve a todo el mundo que se acercase. Harry, James, Albus, Teddy, George, Bill y Fred II se mantenían detrás del huerto intentando aprovechar el muro de piedra para que las chicas no les alcanzasen. Molly, Percy, Audrey, Fluer, Arthur y los demás pequeños de la casa, demasiado pequeños para participar en la locura familiar, se quedaron en el interior mirando por la ventana y animando a sus preferidos. Scorpius no se sintió demasiado afortunado cuando todos animaban a los otros dos grupos. Parecían haberse olvidado de Ron y él. Por su parte Ron ya tenía un montón de bolas de nieve tan alto que les llegaba a la cabeza.

— Bienvenido al infierno pelirrojo, chaval. Tienes suerte de que Luna y Neville no estén aquí. Si no estaríamos en problemas. — Dijo Ron lanzando en parábola y acertando de lleno en la cabeza de Ginny que empezó a maldecir y tirar bolas de nieve contra él sin acertar ni una.

— ¿Me llamabas, Ron? — Dijo Luna apareciendo de la nada con una bola de nieve en la mano y una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Eso depende de qué equipo te cuente entre sus filas. — Contestó Ron cogiendo con cuidado una bola.

— Sabes que me gustan las peleas en desventaja. — Dijo Luna —Y siempre gano, ¿Recuerdas el ministerio?

— Bienvenida al equipo, ahora que tal si aplastamos a tu mejor amiga. — Exclamó jubiloso Ron, volviendo a acertar a su hermana. Tenía la cara roja de ira. — Un minuto, ¿Me estás diciendo que ganamos en el ministerio porque tu ibas con nosotros? — Preguntó con una sonrisa, siempre le divertía la extravagancia de Luna.

— Por supuesto. En realidad la profecía hablaba de mí pero nunca me gusto presumir. — Bromeó Luna antes de ponerse en pie y lanzar dos bolas que derribaron a Hermione y Harry. — Scorpius querido, serias tan amable de llamar a Neville. El pobre se ha ido al equipo que no es. — Pidió Luna al ver que Neville estaba en el equipo de Harry. Scorpius rodeo a Ron y Luna y fue hasta la esquina del abeto más cercana a la huerta.

— Señor Longbottom, ese no es su equipo. Usted va con nosotros. — Gritó Scorpius para que le oyera, por desgracia fue el último en oírle y Harry, James y el resto lo acribillaron antes de que lograse escapar. Llego corriendo y se tiro tras el abeto con los demás.

— Luna, tenemos que repetir eso. — Dijo Ron mirando con mofa a Neville. — ¿Qué tal Neville? Espero que te hayas limpiado bien detrás de las orejas. — Bromeó Ron recibiendo un bolazo en la boca. Empezó a toser atragantado mientras Neville y Luna se ponían a disparar con fuerza contra los otros. Scorpius por su parte golpeaba la espalda de Ron para que se le pasase la tos. — Acabare dándote la razón, chico. Esto es una jaula de grillos. Y se volvió aun peor cuando admití que un Malfoy tenía razón. Y ya sabes el dicho.

— Si no puedes con ellos, únete a ellos. — Dijo Scorpius.

— Cada día me sorprendes más. Dentro de nada acabare aceptándote de yerno. — Le sonrió Ron antes de levantarse y unirse a Luna y Neville. Scorpius por su parte se alejo gateando y trato de rodear la casa para ir con Rose y tal vez darle una sorpresa nevada. A medio camino se encontró con Rose, parecía que había tenido la misma idea. Antes de que le viera vio una planta en el suelo y con un rápido movimiento la arrancó y se puso frente a Rose, escondiendo la bola de nieve.

— ¿Un beso bajo el muérdago? — Propuso Scorpius poniendo la planta recién arrancada entre sus cabezas. Rose la miro sonriendo.

— No cuela, Scorpius. — Contestó Rose antes de cubrirle la cara de nieve. — Además, eso no es muérdago— Continuo mientras le arrebataba la bola de nieve y se la estampaba en el pelo. — Es hiedra venenosa. — Concluyó con una sonrisa divertida. Scorpius soltó de golpe la planta y se frotó la mano que ya empezaba a tener erupciones en la piel y se le estaba enrojeciendo aunque podía ser a causa del frio. — Ahora sí que te doy un beso. — Fue inesperado, pero todo lo inesperado puede ser infinitamente más placentero. — Gracias por el regalo de navidad. Es la mejor navidad de mi vida.

— De momento.


End file.
